Problemas Para Encontrar Alguém
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: resposta à fic de Graviolachan, versão Naruto e Hinata.


**Disclaimer:**

**-Naruto não me pertence, e nem poderia, eu nunca nem vi o anime. ¬¬'**

**-Essa fic é uma resposta a "Problemas Para Dormir", da Graviola-san, e foi um pedido muito maldoso do meu Sasuke-kun.**

**Ps.: Como eu nunca vi o mangá nem o anime, e só conheço os personagens por fandoms, eles podem estar um pouco OCC. Não me ponham na fogueira por isso! Hunf!**

* * *

Problemas Para Encontrar Alguém

Sasuke havia acordado muito bem naquela manhã.

Esticou os braços para se espreguiçar mas se deteve, baixando os olhos para os cabelos rosados espalhados sobre seu peito. Sentiu suas pernas presas, entrelaçadas ao pequeno corpo colado ao dele. Sorriu, com o pensamento levemente egoísta e feliz em não ter sido o único a passar as últimas noites em claro...

-Achei que nunca mais fosse acordar, Sasuke-kun.

Seu sorriso murchou num resmungo, enquanto Sakura levantava o rosto em sua direção. Ela já conhecia aquela cara emburrada e rabugenta que o outro sempre fazia quando acordava, e principalmente, quando acordava _depois_ dela.

Os dois se sentaram na cama, se espreguiçando, enquanto ela brincava com o cabelo bagunçado do marido.

-Não levantei pra não te acordar, você estava tão fofo dormindo! – ela ouviu um resmungo, mas não se importou, e continuou mexendo com ele. – Mas agora preciso fazer o café.

Sasuke virou o rosto pra esposa, recebendo aquele beijo leve e matinal. Ficou ali, sentado na cama, enquanto Sakura pegava o roupão e saía do quarto, falando qualquer coisa sobre o hospital amanhã e um bolo de queijo.

Recostou a cabeça na parede, olhando pro teto, murmurando um som qualquer, vez ou outra, para a mulher que falava sem parar da cozinha.

Sorriu.

Tudo parecia devidamente de volta ao seu lugar.

**oOo**

Naruto já estava verde de fome – só havia comido dois míseros ramens até aquela hora da tarde - quando Sasuke chegou. Estavam os quatro reunidos, contando Kiba e Akamaru, para prestar contas da última missão.

O ninja loiro o olhava de canto, ainda se recordava da surra que tinha tomado no dia anterior. Mas como não era de seu feitio ficar muito tempo remoendo o passado, dez minutos depois já estava falando pelos cotovelos e fazendo as piadas de sempre.

Piadas essas, que claro, não ignorariam o fato berrante da mudança de humor de Uchiha.

-Parece que alguém hoje não teve que dormir na casinha de cachorro...

Kiba e Akamaru se entreolharam, aflitos. Naruto não tinha mesmo a menor consideração pela sua vida! Quinze minutos! Malditos quinze minutos de bom humor do Sasuke e o ninja já queria estragar tudo!

-Não. – Sasuke se limitou a responder, terminando de examinar alguns papéis.

Os outros dois ninjas já estavam prontos a agradecer aos céus por que quer que Sakura tenha feito na noite passada com o companheiro mais emburrado deles, quando Naruto continuou, rindo com aquele jeito desleixado e moleque:

-Ainda bem que a Sakura ainda tem umas recaídas por você, Sasuke-kun! Você fica insuportável quando briga com ela!

Sasuke se virou, guardando seus papéis na pasta do grupo e indo em direção à porta.

-Bom, - respondeu, com a maior calma e um sorriso ferino nos lábios – deve ser por isso que você é _sempre _insuportável.

Naruto espremeu os olhos, enquanto ouvia os outros tentando esconder os risos.

-Nanda!

Uchiha abriu a porta e sorrindo, disse:

-Você não tem ninguém, Naruto-_kun_.

Ele ainda cerrou os punhos, contendo uma raiva absurda de socar o cara do colega enquanto ele saía da sala de reuniões. Mas não fez nada.

Virou-se e saiu, irritado.

Mas não com aquele metido casado. Porque ele sabia que no fundo, Sasuke estava certo.

Naruto sempre estava sozinho.

**oOo**

Sentado debaixo de uma árvore qualquer, Naruto nem percebeu que as horas haviam passado depressa e já era quase noite em Kohona.

Seus pensamentos e atenções estavam demais centrados num único problema: por que ele estava sempre sozinho?

O que havia de tão errado nele?

Primeiro, foi a Sakura. Claro, naquela época, ele nutria uma paixão infantil pela amiga, mas ele não sabia disso. Mesmo assim, apoiou Sakura quando Sasuke voltou a Konoha, e com o tempo foi percebendo que ele jamais seria quem ela queria. E ele não podia mudar quem ele era, certo?

No fundo, ela também não era a companheira que ele esperava, embora não tivesse a menor idéia de quem seria... só sabia que apenas ter toda aquela admiração pela ninja não era o bastante. Faltava alguma coisa.

O que seria?

Havia tentado outras garotas, de outras vilas. Mas Naruto não era exatamente o que podia se chamar de um rapaz atencioso, principalmente se ele tivesse que escolher entre uma garota, uma boa briga e um prato de ramen.

Soltou um suspiro conformado, virando-se de lado na grama.

Talvez fosse do tipo que não era feito pra ter alguém.

Quer dizer, nem todas as pessoas tem um happy end com beijo no final, certo? Ele era forte, respeitado entre os ninjas e tinha certeza que logo Kakashi-san e os outros lhe dariam mais missões importantes, quem sabe não virasse Hokage um dia?

Aquilo não pareceu o satisfazer, e Naruto virou-se pro outro lado, emburrado.

Não era justo.

Todo mundo parecia ter alguém. Todo mundo tinha pra onde voltar depois de um dia de trabalho, todo mundo tinha alguém em quem repousar a cabeça quando estivesse cansado... até o mau-humorado do Sasuke tinha!

Por que ele não?

-Naruto-kun?

Deu um salto, dando de cara com uma sorridente Hinata. A garota tinha chegado sem ser percebida, como sempre fazia. Ele sorriu, a cumprimentando.

-Oi, Hinata-chan!

Ela desmanchou o sorriso, e o olhou atentamente, com os cabelos loiros sujos da grama.

-O que está fazendo aqui sozinho, Naruto-kun?

A jovem ninja percebeu uma leve tristeza passar pelo rosto do amigo, mas ele logo sorriu largo, e com as mãos atrás da nuca, riu de si mesmo.

-Acho que acabei cochilando aqui! Hehe!

-Oh. Entendi. – ela disse, sorrindo. – Posso me sentar com você, Naruto-kun?

Ele fez que sim a cabeça, lhe dando lugar na sombra da árvore. Hinata sentou, e ele notou as bochecas quase coradas da menina. Gostava da companhia dela. Ela não era dessas jovens metidas, que só pensavam em roupas e etc, mas também não era nem de longe uma ninja louca por brigas que só queriam o gostinho de acertar um soco no famoso ninja-raposa. Na verdade, Hinata odiava brigas, e ele achava isso muito especial nela. Porque ela não era fraca, mas mesmo assim...

-Está tudo bem, Naruto-kun? – a voz suave da menina o tirou de seus pensamentos. Ele se virou pra ela, meneando um leve sim com a cabeça, e ela sorriu.

Também gostava do sorriso dela. Era doce, gentil. Aliás, não havia nada em Hinata que não fosse suave ou gentil. Muitos da vila não a achavam bonita, mas Naruto considerava a beleza de Hinata uma coisa diferente, mais natural e inocente. Sagrada. Como se qualquer olhar malicioso contra ela fosse um pecado em si mesmo.

-Eu fiquei muito preocupada com a última missão de vocês. Disseram que havia muitos inimigos no caminho...

-Ah, foi fácil. Nós demos um jeito neles! – mentiu, rindo.

-Estou feliz que esteja bem, Naruto-kun!

Definitivamente, ele gostava do sorriso dela.

-Hinata-chan...

Chamou, sem perceber. Quando deu por si, a garota já o olhava atentamente, da forma mais compreensiva, enquanto esperava ele continuar.

Suspirou fundo, virando o rosto.

Não seria a primeira vez que Hinata ouviria seus lamentos bobos.

E no fundo, esperava muito que não fosse a última.

-Acha que... que eu sou insuportável demais?

-Eu não acho você insuportável, Naruto-kun!

Naruto se virou, sentindo o tom de ofensa na voz dela. Sorriu.

-Talvez... eu esteja sozinho porque ninguém suporta ficar comigo...

Ouviu a leve risada da garota, que virou os olhos claros para frente.

-Foi Sasuke-san que lhe disse isso, não foi?

O loiro arregalou os olhos, e apenas confirmou, mexendo a cabeça, sem pensar que Hinata não veria aquele gesto por estar olhando em outra direção.

A sorte dele, talvez, era que a ninja o conhecia melhor que qualquer um.

-Você não devia se preocupar com isso, Naruto-kun... – ela se vira, corando – porque... porque você não está sozinho.

Ele adorava aquele sorriso.

Adora aquele olhar sempre tão terno que ela lhe dava.

Adorava o cheiro suave que vinha dos cabelos curtos dela, e que só sentia quando ficavam assim, tão próximos...

Próximos demais.

Podia sentir a respiração dela na sua boca. Um arrepio na espinha.

Cócegas no estômago.

-Acho que estou com fome. – ele disse, se levantando, envergonhado.

Mas, infelizmente, Naruto não sabia que cócegas no estômago não tinham nada a ver com ramen.

-Ah... bom, eu também tenho que ir. – ela disse, sussurrando, e se levantou.

Ficaram se olhando, sem graça, por um longo segundo que mais pareceu horas. Despediram-se, enfim, e Naruto correu para o centro da vila, pensativo.

Quando chegou no restaurante, pediu dois partos de ramen, e continuou pensando sobre sua solidão. E sobre Hinata.

Era bom estar com ela.

Ela sempre tinha alguma coisa boa pra dizer a ele. Fosse pra apoiá-lo, pra ajudá-lo ou só pra fazê-lo se sentir melhor.

Talvez devesse acreditar nela e não se preocupar em estar sozinho.

Talvez, não estivesse realmente.

Olhou pro lado, vendo uma cadeira vazia. E pensou o quão idiota ele era.

Podia ter pelo menos chamado Hinata-chan pra comer ramen também.

**OWARI**


End file.
